


Megaman side-stories: Axl Origins

by blackcomet1224



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcomet1224/pseuds/blackcomet1224
Summary: Created by lonely and loving hands two brothers were made. One black and red, and one blue and white both have an ability that will eventually help change the world. A prequel to my ZX advent: the lost hero fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: A fic showing Axl's origins based on a fan theory that Kalinka created Axl which if proven true a million points to Capcom. I also was listening to Kokoro by Rin Kagamine and Kokoro kiseki by Len Kagamine while writing this so they will influence this fic a little. Also I will be adding an idea I read from another fic for Lumine.)**

**3** **rd** **POV**

In a doctor's office somewhere in Russia there was a doctor sitting at his ebony oak desk with a open folder in front of him with a look of sympathy that every doctor gives when about to give some devastating news to his patient. Sitting across from him was a woman with white skin in her early 30s with long blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a turtle neck sweater with dark blue winter pants and boots and blue pearl ear rings. Fear and worry were clear on her face as the doctor let sigh unprepared to give the devastating news.

"Ms. Cossack as you know we were able to cure your cancer because we were able to catch in time before it became fatal, but unfortunately it was too late to stop it from causing permanent damage which was mostly in the lower abdomen region which would make certain things impossible. " he explained.

Kalinka stiffen from fear of what he was saying. "What do you mean? What are you saying!? Please Dr. Ivan tell me?!" she asked tears welling in her eye threatening to pour like a waterfall.

Dr. Ivan lowered and shook his head as he prepared himself to tell Kalinka something that would devastate her. "I know how much you want children and I am sorry to tell you this Ms. Cossack I truly am, but by the time we found the cancer it already damaged your ovaries specifically the Fallopian tubes."

Kalinka looked him shaking her head and hugging her body in painful disbelief as the tears she was holding raced down her face like a waterfall like the whole thing is a bad dream. "No. No...No...No! DEAR GOD NO!" she said placing her face into her hands sobbing.

"I am sorry Ms. Cossack your infertile, and there is nothing we can do." Dr. Ivan hating himself for telling her the horrific news, but as a doctor he must tell her.

Kalinka sobbed even harder as the news hit her like red hot knife. After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing she managed to barely calm herself.

"I am sorry Ms. Cossack I wish there was something we could do, but there are plenty of children in need of parents who are up for adoption..."

Kalinka shook her head. "You know due to my occupation as a Robotics and AI scientist and where I live the adoption agencies won't approve of me adopting a child." she said her voice cracking as she held back more sobs.

Dr. Ivan let out an inward sigh knowing she was right ever since the created Roboenza incident, and his despicable incident unleashing a robot that the public called the Red Demon resulting in the deaths of millions of innocents. Megaman and his friends stopped him, but at the cost of their life which caused the famous Dr. Light to disappear a couple of months after since that day many people are wary of AI research and robots in general worrying another incident might occur. Some even want to ban AI research. Due to these concerns many researchers in these fields are viewed with wariness or scorn.

"I understand. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked sympathetically.

Kalinka shook her head, "No, doctor that is all right. I will go now thank you." she said.

Kalinka got out of her chair, and went to the coat rack located in the right corner of Ivan's office by the exit. She grabbed her red winter fur coat pulling out a pair of winter gloves out of it's pockets and black Ushanka putting them on, and headed out the door.

Dr. Ivan shook his head. "This is one of those days I hate being a doctor." he said as he closed the folder and went back to work on another patient file.

(outside the hospital.)

Kalinka waited outside for the taxi to arrive. The sky was gray as snow fell peacefully from the sky hitting the blanket of snow on the ground. Normally this would bring a sense of calm to Kalinka, but it didn't not today. She stood there in a daze a different types of cars pass by mulling over the news the doctor gave her.

"(I can't have children. I always wanted to be a mother to settle down, and start a family. This damn cancer took that away from me!) she thought angrily.

Kalinka stared at the sky. It was moments like this that she missed her father the most. Dr. Mikail Cossack died a year ago from a fatal disease leaving his castle laboratory and unfinished projects to his daughter. Strangely enough Dr. Light disappeared a couple months after he died and 3 months after megaman sacrificed himself to stop the red demon.

"(If father was here right now he would try to cheer me up. I sure could use something to take my mind of this pain.)" she said wistfully remembering the good times with her father how he would teach her how to play the piano, watch her ballet recitals, and watch her play the piano.

She heard an horn honked, and looked for the source. She saw a yellow taxi with its driver waving for her to come. Kalinka let out a tired sigh and went to the taxi's driver window. The driver was a rugged man with a stocky build and black hair with matching eyes. He looked at Kalinka with a cheerful smile.

"Kalinka Cossack?" he asked with a thick Russian accent.

Kalinka forced a smile trying to put on a cheerful expression. "Yes." she answered.

"Well my names Nikolai and I will be your driver today. So where to?" he asked.

Kalinka entered the cab relishing in its heat. "To Cossack Castle please." she said.

Nikolai nodded. "Alright I know where that is." he said as he shifted his car into drive and drove off towards Cossack castle.

The drive was uneventful the driver just drove while Kalinka just stared out of the window watching the passing snow covered trees, and quietly praying to God. She wasn't overly religious, but she did go church and was far from an atheist. She prayed for god to give her children someway somehow through out the whole trip barely noticing the number of trees thinning. She was asking for a miracle. She prayed for 4 hours until she was interrupted from her prayer when the cab driver alerted her to their arrival in front of the castle's front door.

"We are here." the driver said happily.

Kalinka nodded, and paid the driver before getting out. The cab drove off into the forest they drove out of. Cossack Castle is located in the middle of a forest known for its peacefulness, and is quite popular with campers and hikers. Kalinka let out a sigh, and took out the a security card and placed it on the scanner on the side of the door. A click sound was heard indicating it is unlocked. Kalinka pushed the door opened and entered into the lobby which housed a huge stair case. Cossack Castle was pretty much a mansion with a castle skin. When Kalinka was a little girl she wanted to be a princess to make her dream somewhat true her father had the mansion built like a castle delighting Kalinka when she was little.

Kalinka remembered fondly of the memories that the place hold. She walked form the lobby up the stairs to the library where her father's favorite Piano, and the fire-place with the family pictures were located. There were book shelf lining the room walls each contained hundred of books ranging from bibles to fantasy books. The piano was in front a huge window overlooking the forest. Kalinka looked at the forest, and the town in the distance. After a few minutes she walked over to the fire place looking at the pictures on top of the fireplace mantel. Each photo depicted a different time in her life. One showed when Rock and protoman (which she used to have a crush on, but when she got older she reliazes it will never work out.) first rescued her and her father from Wily, one another one showed her father and Dr. light shaking hands. Each photo had the similar theme of her family and friends together have a good time even the robots her father created were in some of the pictures. Kalinka missed them even skullman who scared her a little, but they all suffered fatal irreparable damage from the fight with the red demon. Kalinka continued to look at the photos fondly until she came upon a photo that hit her hard reminding her of the news she received not too long ago. It was picture a young Kalinka when she was 6 with and a woman with long blond hair that looked like strands of gold and green eyes that reminded her of emeralds who woman smile was full of warmth standing with a classic snowman. Kalinka looked the picture of her first snowman she made with her father and mother.

Kalinka rubbed the picture frame wistfully wanting those good times to come back. "You always wanted grandchildren before you died mother. Father. Sorry I couldn't give you any." she said tears flowing at the painful fact she couldn't have children of her own.

She continue to look at the picture before she absent mindedly placed it back on the fireplace mantel, but she place it too close to the edge. It fell on the ground breaking the glass and the simple plastic silver frame. Kalinka cursed herself for her clumsiness, and began to clean up the mess until she notice something under the photo between the photo and the back of the frame. She moved the photo and pick up the black rectangle shaped object. It a single button on it as Kalinka looked at it she remembered her father's dying words.

" _In... between... the... photo and frame. Look... between the... photo and frame...you will find something that will lead you... to...to.. your greatest in...her...tance."_ the words of her late father echoed in Kalinka's head.

"(What did he mean by inheritance? How could this remote lead me to whatever my father left behind for me? Well only one way to find out.) she thought pressing the button.

At first nothing happen then she heard a rumbling sound. She turned around to see the book shelf behind her slide to the side to revel a hidden door. Kalinka walked towards the newly reveled door it was an electronic door made with military grade steel when Kalinka stepped in front of door looking for a way to open it after a few minutes she a scanner like device in the middle of the door. She touched it and it glowed life a blue light covered washed over body sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. After a few seconds the blue light disappeared and a female computerized voice spoke.

" _Subject identified:Kalinka Cossack. Experimental Lab access granted."_

The door opened seamlessly revealing a medium-sized lab cleaned and organized. Kalinka entered the lab taking in her surroundings. The walls were lined with different machinery ranging from monitoring devices to programing modules all connected to a diagnostic capsule/workbench in the middle of the lab. Kalinka walked towards the table on the side of the capsule it had a high-end computer on top usually reserved for researchers experimenting with new technology. She stood in front of the table looking the pile of the papers on top. Kalinka looked at the papers realizing that they are research notes, blue prints, and schematics for a new type of robot and a new technology utilizing nanites something called a 'Copy Chip' which seems to be based on the weapon copy ability utilized by Rock becoming more curious at what she saw she continue to dig.

"These note and schematics are years ahead of our time. The schematics on the robot's structure and AI programming doesn't look like something father made in fact it looks like something Dr. Light would come up with so it must be his, but this Copy Chip technology look like something my father would come up with due to its potential to cause great good. The question is:Why? Why do this, and more importantly does this have to do with Light's disappearance?" Kalinka mused marveling at the treasure trove of information she had in front of her. She then looked at the computer terminal on the sane desk. "Maybe I can more information on this terminal."

Kalinka went over to the terminal's keyboard and booted up the computer. After the computer went through the standard POST script and loaded up the OS it asked for a password. Knowing her father it must something special and important. She typed in her and her mother's name two of the most important people in his life. After she entered her name and her mother's a message appeared on the screen.

" _Pass word accepted. Welcome, Kalinka Cossack. Playing Message."_

Kalinka cocked an eyebrow. "Message?" she asked herself.

Suddenly the face of a sickly man with glasses, brown hair and beard with graying strands. He was wearing a white lab coat with a yellow button up shirt underneath with a brown tie. It was Kalinka's father Doctor Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack. He coughed a sickly cough that sent a clear indication he was not longed for this world. After his coughing fit he began his message.

" _Kalinka my daughter if you're seeing this message then I am gone from this world , and you found my secret lab. You probably already saw and studied my research notes and schematic, and wondering what I was trying to create. In short I want to create an android. Not just any android one with the ability to change shape for any situation and environment, and the most important feature an android with complete free will. An android that can think completely for itself, feel true emotions, and unbound by the laws of robotics. You wondering where this come from well after Rock's, Protoman's Rush and Roll's death Light was depressed he felt he robbed his children true freedom because they were programmed to do what they did and grew from that programing including the laws of robotics. As you know he was like this for a long time until one day he came to me with determination in his eyes. He told me about the Megaman X Project, and that he was dying. He wanted to create an android unbound by the laws of robotics , where his moral programing are more like guidelines that he can disobey rather than rules he have no choice in obeying, an android with true freewill, and an android who can truly feel and evolve. He wanted to create something that can stand up to Wily's ultimate creation because he knew won't give up so easily that he is perfecting that demon even as I speak. He believed just like his brother X will protect the world maybe even change it. His determination and foresight inspired me to do the same I asked for the blueprints for X's design explaining my reasons. Knowing his son will need all the help he could get he sent me the basic blueprints for X's programing and body. I started to try perfect the Copy Chip technology, so I can incorporate it into the design. Unfortunately I was about to build the prototype of the chip, and the weapon systems when my health started to fail. Kalinka I leave everything in this lab to you. You may leave it or complete my work it is up to you,but if complete this project I will give you the same warning Light gave me. The world might not be ready for such a robot. Governments and people may see X and your creation as a threat, and try to destroy them. So secrecy is the utmost importance, but I have faith in you. Kalinka you're the best daughter a father can ask for. I am proud of you and your mother would be too. I love you and pray you have good fortunes for many years to come."_

The message ended, and the computer screen with black before schematics for the Copy Chip and X appeared on the screen. Kalinka just stared at the documents thinking about what she heard in the message. "So this is why Light disappeared to create a robot with true emotions and free will. A robot that can feel happiness, sadness, and love. A robot And Father want to do the same. Is this an answer to my prayers? The miracle I have waited for? A chance for children?" she mused.

Kalinka studied the schematics and with new-found energy and determination she grabbed the schematics and studied already cataloging the tools and materials she will need. "Father thank you. The project I inherited from you will give me the one thing I always wanted: A child, and he will help X protect the world from the likes of Wily. I know it." she said feeling unbridled happiness.

Kalinka spend all her time in the lab building her (since the blue prints were for a male android) son only coming out to rest and eat. Month passed groceries were delivered to her castle along with materials needed for her project and some friends back in town came by to check on her due to her coming to town less than usual. She saw them to tell them she is alright just working on a project. As the project progressed she kept hitting a dead-end on incorporating the Copy Chip technology, and the weapon systems along with other features like the Emergency Acceleration System made by Light and hover system added by her into the design of her son. 5 months passed since she discovered the lab Kalinka sat at her computer working on solving the energy problem.

Kalinka rubbed her temples in frustration due to the headache from trying to solve the energy problem. "OK, The problem is that the Accumulative Energy Generation Device and Ultra-Compact Fuel Tank were designed to keep X going and fuel his buster weapon, but combined with the energy needs of the Copy Chip and other added features the need outweighs the generator output. So how do I solve this problem?" she said to herself.

Kalinka took a sip of her hot coco her favorite drink when she had an epiphany. "Maybe I can removed the buster reducing the energy need, and I could just create a external buster weapon with its own energy supply draining energy from the user when low and Variable Weapon System connected to the Copy Chip." she type this information in the computer incorporating it into the schematics. The computer showed the result of the removal of the buster. Kalinka smiled knowing she solved the problem. "I was right by removing the buster and instead making it an external weapon instead of internal the energy need is reduced within a sustainable range. Now that I solved the energy problem I can start building the body and the Copy Chip prototype. Soon my son you will be born." she said looking at the schematics on the computer screen.

Kalinka felt a pain in her stomach indicating that she put off eating long enough. "Shouldn't have skipped breakfast..." she thought to herself.

Kalinka left the secret lab before closing the door and headed towards the kitchen downstairs. She went downstairs and entered the kitchen by the stair case. She went to the fridge and took out a PB and J sandwich she made the night before, and made some more coco to go with sandwich. She sat silently eating her sandwich and drinking her coco content with the progress she made and excited to start building her son.

"I made great progress now I can start the actually construction. Though I still need to perfect his combat systems, but I can do that after I build him and confirmed everything is working properly. I wonder what am I going to name? Since his Titanium-A structure will allow for increased speed and agility due being lighter than Titanium-X despite the A variant being slightly weaker than the X variant. I think I will name Accel or better yet Axl it sounds like accel and it actually looks like a name." Kalinka said to herself taking a sip of her drink when the doorbell ringed. "(I wonder who could that be?)" she thought.

Kalinka left the kitchen and headed towards the front door. When she arrived she checked the computer moniter by the door to see who it was outside. On the monitor showed two people one a delivery person from Mokuoo Inc. with the parts Kalinka needed to start building the body, and the other a friend hers Nancy Abramov who owned the bakery Kalinka frequent coming to check on her. Seeing tat her friend was here Kalinka tried make herself presentable by straightening her bird nest of blond hair hair and smooth out her lab coat. She opened the door and the delivery man straighten up and looked at Klainka.

"Delivary for Kalinka Cossack." he said.

Kalinka nodded. "That is me." she responded.

The delivery man handed her the PDA he was holding and pointed the screen with the stylus. "Sign here please." he said.

Kalinka took the stylus and PDA, and signed on the dotted line. She handed back to the delivery man who simply nodded after checking the signature. "Where would you like the boxes ma'am?" he asked.

"I would like them in the library up the stairs last door on the right."

Delivery man nodded and motioned his helping hands at his truck to start unloading the truck. Three burly men each carrying 2 boxes entered the mansion to deliver their cargo to the library, while they did this Kalinka smiled at Nancy happy to see her. Nancy was a woman in her early 30s with pale skin and black hair and eyes. She had a fair build about average for a woman. She was wearing a black winter coat with matching pants and snow boots.

"Nancy what brings you here? Would you like to come inside and have a cup of coco?" Kalinka greeted.

Nancy nodded and smiled, but there was something in her eyes that told Kalinka that this was not a simple visit. "Yes, that would nice." she said smiling.

Kalinka let Nancy in leading her to the kitchen door located by the lobby stair case. Kalinka went to counter and poured her a cup of coco from the kettle into a white ceramic mug. She handed the cup of the steamy contents to Nancy who was sitting by the counter top in the middle of the kitchen. She took it in thanks. She blew into the cup, and took a sip.

"So Nancy how's the bakery business going?" Kalinka asked taking a sip of her lukewarm coco.

Nancy set her coco on the countertop, and looked at Kalinka. "The business doing alright, but as you probably guess I am not here just for a friendly visit." she said taking another sip of her coco. "Kalinka I am worried about you. You been coming to town less than usual, you have all your groceries delivered to you and all these trucks from these big hardware corporations including the one Thomas Light used to own before he disappeared keep coming to this place and when I asked what your up to you keep saying: 'Just a project I am working on nothing to worry about.', and this all started when you found out about your condition." Nancy let out a sad sigh seeing her friend looked down remembering that day.

"Kalinka we been friends since we were children, and I know this has something to do with the unfortunate news from 5 months ago. So please I am asking as a friend. Please tell me what are you doing with all this equipment? What are you working on that is so important?" she asked Kalinka pleading with her to open up.

Kalinka just stared at her friend and then at her drink in deep thought. On one hand she want to tell her friend everything because she knows she can trust her, while on the other hand she doesn't want her to get in to trouble if the project goes south especially with the Red Demon fresh on everybody minds. Kalinka continued to debate the two point sin her head for a few minutes before she made her decision.

"(I hope she be understanding.) I will show you once the delivery finish. I promise." she said finally.

Nancy looked at her surprised at how easy it was to convince her to spill the beans. "Alright I will hold you up to that." she said take a gulp of coco since it cooled down.

For a few minutes Kalinka and Nancy just sat and talked mostly small talk like the weather and such. After a while the delivery man from Mokuoo Inc. announced he and his crew were finished, and are leaving. Nancy crossed her arms and looked at Kalinka expectantly. Kalinka sighed knowing its time show her friend her 'project'. She led her out the Kitchen up the stairs down the hallway on the left leading to the Library. The library was full of boxes 8 in total full of custom materials needed for making robots. Kalinka dug into her coat and pulled out a remote with single button. She pressed the button, and the bookcase that hid the secret slid open revealing the hidden entrance to her lab. Kalinka led the shocked Nancy inside. Nancy looked around the lab gawking at the high-end equipment until she went to the table by the capsule/workbench and studied the schematics. A lot of it went over her head, but based on the few things she understood thanks to some lessons from kalinka one thing was clear this robot was more advance than anything she ever seen. Nancy looked at Kalinka with a look that screamed for an explanation. Kalinka sighed and explained everything from the beginning when she was given the devastating news all the way to when she solved the energy problem by removing the buster function. After an hour of explanations and questions Nancy just looked at Kalinka shocked. She had no idea was under taking such an ambitious project, and all so she can have child and leave a sort of legacy.

"So ultimately you just want a child?" Nancy asked more of a statement than a question.

Kalinka nodded. "Yes, I wanted a child. Someone to raise, take care, and teach right from wrong. I just wanted to be a mother. To..." Nancy stopped Kalinka before she could continued.

"Whoa stopped I you don't have to list your reasons. I am your friend Kalinka and I trust you. In fact if you need help I am more than willing." she said.

Kalinka blinked a couple of times. "Really?" she asked.

Nancy smiled. "I always wanted a god child to spoil, so of course I will help you. Now lets get started making your kid. What you need me to do?" she asked.

Kalinka smiled and started to unpacked the boxes explaining where to place the parts. After a few hours of unpacking everything was set to start building. For the next few months Nancy assistant manager ran the bakery, while Kalinka with Nancy help built her son first built the interior skeleton made from a reactive super-flexible alloy which reduces 93 percent of damage. Then she added all the circuitry and parts needed for exact movements and stabilization, voice production, etc. This took a couple of months including to double-check to see if everything is put together properly, and attaching the Titanium-A nanite composite armor to the skeleton. After everything was said and done it was time to activate Kalinka's son. Due to some unforeseen problem of the combat parts needing calibrating Axl looks different form his original concept. He lacked the boosters on his legs and back, his shoulders were round instead of pointed, he lacked his combat helmet which contained one of his targeting cameras revealing his spiky auburn hair with a spiky ponytail, and the targeting camera on his chest was removed temporally replaced with the original chest design which was in the original X . Fortunately the prototype copy chip was installed with no problem. Axl body looks like X body except black with red lines, and a more youthful appearance. Kalinka was at the computer ready to start while Nancy plug-in wires into ports all over Axl's body.

"Everything's ready on your end, Nancy?" Kalinka asked her finger hovering over the button that will send the wake up command.

Nancy gave a thumbs up. Kalinka nodded and pressed the wake up button sending the command. Then Kalinka briskly walked to the side of the capsule and started to say the robot's name with Nancy in the background watching with excitement.

"Axl. Axl. Wake up, Axl." Kalinka called excited to see her son wake up.

Axl started to open his eyes, and when his eyes fully opened he looked around the room. He finally laid eyes on the blond hair staring at eyes filled with love and warmth. The stare filled him with a warm feeling like he doesn't want her to stop. That he just want to hug her and not let go.

"Who are you?" he asked with uncertainty.

Kalinka gave him a warm smile. "My name is Dr. Kalinka Cossack. I created you Axl." she said gently with a motherly affection like she talking to a new-born baby.

Axl continue to stare at her for a moment processing what she said. "You call me Axl. Is that my name?" he asked innocently.

Kalinka nodded amused at his innocents. "Yes, it is a variation of accel which is associated with speed. Your armor is a variation of Titanium-X called Titanium-A which is lighter allowing you move faster, but it is not as strong. But that is not what makes you special it is your ability to think and act on your own. To evolve, but your most unique ability is that you can shape shift into any robot as long you have that robot data in your copy chip." she explained like a parent to child.

Axl just stared at Kalinka processing what she said and then finally nodded in acceptance. He then ask something that touched Kalinka's heart. "You said you created me?"

Kalinka nodded urging him to continue.

"Does this mean your my mother, and I'm your son?" he asked innocently unknowing that the question hit Kalinka right in the heart.

"Yes, I am your mother and your my son." she said smiling.

Axl smiled wide feeling a wave content course through his body. "I like that, Mom." he said.

Kalinka teared up ready to cry. "Lets get you out of this capsule. Ready to walk for the first time Axl?" Kalinka asked.

Axl smiled and nodded. He got up and jumped out of the capsule taking his first few steps. He wobbled back and forth. Kalinka watched with amusement like a parent watch his or her baby learning how to walk.

"Don't worry Axl keep going your Central Control system and Full Auto Balancers should be full calibrated in a few moments." Kalinka encouraged.

True to her word Axl began walk without a problem once his Central Control system and auto balancers calibrated themselves. He walked, and jumped around the room excited. He explored the lab with child like wonder until he spotted Nancy. He walked up to her and she flinched at how fast he came.

"Hey, my name is Axl. Who are you?" he asked with a friendliness common in a child sticking his hand out to shake.

Nancy smiled at his friendliness. "My name is Nancy and I am a friend of your mom, and I am also your godmother." she said shaking his hand.

Axl smiled wide. "So did you help build me?" he asked.

Nancy scratched the back of her head. "Well yes, but your mom did most of the work I just follow her instructions." she said.

Kalinka walked over to them wit a smile on her face. "Son, you want to go see the rest of your home?" she asked almost bursting with excitement.

Axl nodded so excited at seeing his home with his mother that he ran out the lab becoming a blur leaving Kalinka and Nancy behind with bewildered yet amused looks.

"Well he is a hyper one isn't he." Nancy commented.

Kalinka nodded. "Just like a kid. My son I can't believe it I have a son." she said on the verge of tears.

Nancy patted her friend on the back. "Lets go and find him. He might be lost by now."

Kalinka nodded, and they both left the lab to look for the robot youth.

**3** **rd** **POV**

Axl ran down the hall, and down the stairs head through the front door straight outside. He was in awe at the snow falling from the sky, and on the trees. He gazed at the snow letting the falling snowflakes hit his face. The snow felt cool on his face. Axl then bent down and grabbed a handful of snow he squeezed the snow, and it oozed between his mechanical fingers. It felt like icy powder in his hands, he continued to examine/play with the snow.

"So this is snow? I never seen it before, but I knew what it was. Mom must have preloaded some data into my memory banks." Axl said to himself modeling the snow in his hand into a ball shape.

He continued until the snowball was a perfect sphere. He examined his work until he felt a force hit him in the back of the head sending him forward face first into the snow. After a few seconds of almost cartoonishly pulling his head out of the snow rubbing the extra snow out of his hair. He turned around and saw his god mother Nancy laughing and snorting, while mom just smiled and chuckled.

"Hey, what was that for!?" he yelled rubbing his aching head.

Nancy smirked. "Well it is a little game called: SNOWBALL FIGHT!" she yelled throwing another snowball she hid behind her back.

Axl was ready for it this time. He activated his emergency acceleration system and dashed to his right out if the way of the incoming snowball, while at the same gathering snow to make his own ball. He then aimed his snowball at Nancy throwing it and hitting her in the face knocking her on her bottom. Kalinka burst out laughing at her friend's position.

"Alright, that is enough. It seems the acceleration system works better than expected." she said nodding pleased with the results. "Now Axl would like to test out your copy ability?" she asked with a motherly tone.

Axl nodded happily eager to try the ability his mother gave him. "Yes, Lets do this! I'm ready!" he exclaimed giving a thumbs up.

Kalinka chuckled at his eagerness, and took back to the lab with Nancy in tow. Once they reached the lab Kalinka and Nancy hooked Axl up to some wires from his chest to the computer on the table by the capsule. Kalinka stood in front of the terminal uploading the first DNA data into her son's copy chip.

"Alright, Axl now I uploaded some DNA data. I want you to focus on that data and morph. Understand?" she instructed.

Axl nodded, and focused on the newly acquired data. His body glowed and shifted shape turning into a glowing silhouette of Skullman. After a few seconds the transformation was complete and Axl look like a like a splitting image of Cossack creation. Axl just stared at himself surprised examining his newly transformed body the eyes on his skullface squinting with delight. Kalinka smiled at her son's antics as examine his body.

"Now try to use this form's special ability. It should come to you if you focus." Kalinka instructed.

Axl gave a thumbs. "Alright!" he said.

Axl focused as he instinctively activated his form Skull Barrier ability producing four energy skulls. After a few seconds the energy skulls dissipated and Axl reverted back to his original form. He was breathing hard and could barely stay up bending down to one knee. Kalinka and Nancy ran to him with worry on their faces.

"Axl! Axl! Are you alright?!" his mother panicked shaking him.

"What happen?" Axl asked weakly.

Kalinka let out a sigh of relief. "Your copy chip used too much energy. I thought I solved the problem completely, but looks I still have work to do. I was foolish I should have did a diagnostic before doing the test." she said inspecting her son for any damage.

Axl blushed in embarrassment. "I am alright mom. Just a little winded." he said trying to ease her mother worry.

Kalinka nodded, and with Nancy help carried her son to the libarary and placed him on the couch in the sun so he recharge faster. Nancy went back to her bakery in town to manage things due to being her assistant last day before vacation. During time Kalinka was showing pictures of her family and friends to Axl.

"So this my grandfather?" Axl asked sitting on the couch with his mother pointing at a picture of an middle-age a man with brown hair wearing a lab coat in the album book his mother took out.

Kalinka nodded. "Yes this is your grandfather and my father Mikhail Cossack. He was a brilliant scientist who created many wonderful robots." she explained.

"So will I meet him? I bet he would be impressed at how you built me, and how you made me the fastest robot alive!" he said cockily.

Kalinka gave Axl a sad smile, before shaking her head. "He is not here anymore. He died last year..."

Axl gave a sad look wanting to meet his grandfather. "...but, he lives on in you. The technology he left me was created to incorporate into you. In a sense your his legacy as much as your mine." Kalinka explained.

Axl face brighten at this. "Then I won't disappoint him or you. I will make him and you proud." he said his voice full of confidence.

Kalinka chuckled at her sons confident attitude. "I am sure he already is. I know I am." she said ruffling her son's auburn hair.

Axl and Kalinka smiled at each other. They continue to talk Kalinka told Axl tales of Megaman adventures from the time he rescued her to his demise by the red demon. Along the way she told him about their family until the it was almost midnight.

"Well look at the time." Kalinka stared at her watch. "Son it is your bedtime and you need to recharge."she said to her son.

"But I don't want to got to bed. I have plenty of energy." Axl whined.

Kalinka chuckled. "Now Axl it is not only about recharging. The capsule also perform a diagnostic of your systems to keep you healthy my little miracle." she said giving Axl a warm smile.

Axl cocked his head in confusion. "Mom, why do you call me your little miracle." he asked.

Kalinka gave Axl a warm smile. "Because that is what I believe you are. I found the secret lab and in turn the design your based on. Before I came here I found out I couldn't have children, so prayed to god for a way to have children and then I found the lab where I made you." she said remembering what happened only a few months ago.

"Hey, mom are you alright?" Axl asked with for his clear on his face.

Kalinka nodded her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it." she said.

Axl didn't quite believe it, but he accepted the answer with a nod. Kalinka took Axl back to her lab and placed him in the capsule. Axl began to feel drowsy as the sleep program was uploaded into his systems.

"My your quite a fighter." Kalinka said with a smile amused at her son's attempt to stay awake.

Axl smiled. "Just seeing...how long... I...can...resist." he yawned as he fought to keep his eyes opened. "Hey mom... I was wondering...what it... would be like to... have brothers.. like you had?"

Kalinka raised an eyebrow. "Would you like a brother?" Kalinka asked.

"It... would be... nice... to have... a brother... to play like... you did... with your... brothers." he said before finally giving in to the sleeping program and falling to sleep.

Kalinka looked at her son sleeping peacefully, and closed the capsule glass after touching a lock of his auburn hair. "Well I better get started on improving your combat systems and going over the data to see if I can make the copy chip more energy-efficient, and designing your brother. I always wanted 2 kids anyway. Sleep well my son." she said heading over to the computer to look over the data she acquired during the copy chip test after a couple of hours she decided it was enough research for tonight and went to bed.

It was like this for 2 years. During the 2 years Kalinka would spend time with her son teaching him different things, playing th e piano which Axl would sometime listen to especially his and his mother's favorite Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki, testing and performing diagnostics on his systems, and take him out of the lab to explore the forest, but Kalinka never took him with her went she go to town due to the world still being wary even fearful of any kind of artificial intelligence, and thanks to this same fear spread around the world the U.N are in the talks of passing The Artificial Intelligence Regulatory Act. An act that would ban the research of artificial intelligence and the ownership of any machine that can act on its own accord. During that time Kalinka with Nancy help continue try perfect and improved the combat systems eventually succeeding She also designed and started to build Axl's brother naming him Lumine, and made the copy chip more energy-efficient. Times were good for Kalinka and Axl despite the threat of the AI regulatory act hanging over their heads, but like all things it will come to an end, and it all started with a cough and a phone call.

**(2 years later.)**

Kalinka was in her lab during the last two years she had a second workbench/capsule installed so she could work on her second son: Lumine. He was has a white and light blue color scheme. He had effeminate face with purple hair with one lock covering his right eye. He was half complete missing only legs with wires connected to the capsule in their stead. His chest was opened as Kalinka installed the improved copy chip in his systems as Axl was having a snowball fight with Nancy.

"Alright done." Kalinka said as she place the shatterproof glass cover on her son's chest protecting the copy chip. "Your brother will be so excited once I activate you. He always wanted a brother to play with I hope you two get along." she said before suddenly started to cough profusely. She pulls out her handkerchief and covered her mouth. When she pulled back the handkerchief she gasped seeing what was on the piece of cloth. There were splotches of crimson red all over the cloth she was holding. Kalinka just stared fearing the implications. For a while she had some trouble breathing, so she visited Dr. Ivan a 3 days ago to have some test performed on her. Kalinka feared that the doctor will call back with bad news worse than she imagined. The phone in the lab suddenly ringed, Kalinka quickly answered the phone preparing herself for who was on the other end. It was Dr. Ivan.

"Hello Kalinka I have the results." he said sullenly.

"What did you find out?" she asked dreading the answer.

Ivan let out a sigh over the phone. "Kalinka I don't know how to say this, so I will give it to you straight. The cancer back and it is more aggressive than ever. I can give treatment, but it will only slow your cancer and ease your pain down giving you a year give or take. I am sorry." he said.

"No thank you for telling me. I guess I was living on borrowed time." she said trying to put on a brave face, but Ivan could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Ivan.

Kalinka shook her head. "No, you did more than enough. Thank you, Ivan for not beating around the bush." shes aid truly thankful.

"Your welcome Kalinka. I will have your medicine ready at 6 pm." he said.

"thank you." she said.

"your welcome and take care." he said before hanging up the phone.

Kalinka hung up the phone on her end. She dug into her pocket and took out a photo. It was a photo of her, Axl, and Nancy huddled around a snowman they made together a year ago. Kalinka smiled sadly at the photo. "I'm dying." she let a wry sigh. "I am going have to tell Nancy, and I am going have hurry with combat systems. With the passing of the AI Regulatory Act around the corner I am going to have to seal both my sons."

When night came and Axl was put to sleep Kalinka called Nancy in the kitchen needing to tell her the news and her plan. Nancy just sat across the table dumbstruck and feeling sorry for her friend.

"Kalinka I am so sorry." she said.

Kalinka smiled a false smile as tears welled in her eyes. "Thanks Nancy. You know I figure that I would be able to seem to mentally grow up, but I guess I am not going to get the chance. Looks like I am going to have to temporary seal them." Kalinka said.

Nancy just stared at her not sure on what to say. "Wait I can take of them for you. You don't have to seal your sons. Isn't that why you made me their godmother?"

Kalinka let out a sigh. "Yes that is, why, but with the coming passing of the AI regulatory act and the multitude of tests needed to be done." Kalinka looked at Nancy with a serious face. "Nancy I need you to help complete the combat systems and upgrades..."

"Then we seal them away for a period time until the Act get repelled or something. If it gets repelled." she added.

Kalinka took a sip of coca. "It will be repelled. This is just an act of fear once things die down and people regain their senses the act will be repelled and be a distant memory, but..."

"We will be long gone before then, huh." Nancy finished.

Kalinka nodded. "So whats the plan?" Nancy asked.

Kalinka explained her plan to her friend. They will finish the upgrades to the combat systems then install the said systems into Axl and Lumine. Once finished they seal Axl and Lumine in the Capsules in the lab, so they receive the OS upgrades for their combat upgrades and their improved copy chips. The estimated time for the upgrades and the diagnostic testing of the combat and copy systems is almost a hundred years. Then Nancy will watch over them and her family will do the same. Then when Kalinka move on she will leave Cossack Castle including the lab to Nancy, but before Kalinka die she will place the castle in a state of complete lock down which no one can enter including Nancy family until the hundred years is up which a distress signal will be sent out once the upgrades are complete alerting everyone just in case something happen to Nancy family tree. Nancy stood by the counter drink her mug of coco.

"So that's the plan, but will work? I mean you me to make my future kids and their kids some sort of guardian, and if something happen that prevent my descendants from performing that role will the right people track the signal?" Nancy asked.

"It have to work. By then X should be active for a long. Hopefully he would find it." Kalinka explained.

Nancy nodded. "What about Axl and Lumine aren't you going to tell him?" she asked.

Kalinka shook her head. "I don't know. Probably won't you know stubborn he can be and won't go in the pod knowing I am dying he would insit on staying until I am gone, and as you know I need to be alive and fully aware to set up the capsule for the OS upgrade also that only I can do it." she explained.

Nancy nodded. "I don't like it, but I understand." she said.

"I hope he and his brother can forgive once he wakes up after his upgrade." Kalinka said before breaking down crying.

Nancy try to council her the best she could, and once all is said and done they went to work preparing the capsules, physical upgrading Axl, and finishing Lumine. They worked everyday with Axl helping. As they worked Axl notices his mother's declining health and continued to ask whats wrong. Each time he asked she plays it off and told him she would be alright, and that her medicine is making her better. Axl didn't believe, but trusted his mother answer and continued to help her. By the end of the 2nd year they completed Lumines AI programing, the capsules, and Axl's physical upgrades. His body was different he had a helmet with a target camera, he a 2nd targeting camera on his chest, he had retractable white wings on his back, and thrusters on the side on his legs. His brother Lumine programming was complete, but his body was over 50% complete missing only lower legs. Knowing her time is near Kalinka activated Lumine just so he can see his mother before she dies. When he was activated it was clear he was more refined than Axl and had a more smugness and an air of arrogance to him which got on Axl's nerves to his mother's and godmother's amusement, despite this he was polite and caring to his family. After 2 hours of activation it was apparent there were problems with certain systems, so he was put to sleep so some adjustments can be made. After a few months despite her health beginning to seriously decline where her lungs hurt with every breath she continued with her friends help to work until the day came when it was time to seal her sons away.

**(Sealing day)**

In her lab Kalinka was by the capsules her sons were laying in about to say her final goodbye. Nancy was behind the computer ready induce the sleeping program so the capsules can began the upgrades.

"So mom these upgrades will make me and my brother complete? Is it really necessary?" he asked clearly uncomfortable with going to sleep with his mother's current health.

Kalinka smiled. She was a shadow of her former self. Her once vibrant blond hair somehow lost the shine they used to have, her vibrant emerald-green eyes were duller like they were slowly losing life, and her smile held the same amount of warmth, but seemed to hold some sadness. "Don't worry you won't sleep long, and when you wake up someone from light's or Nancy family will find you and take care of you." she said.

Axl cocked his in confusion. "Why are you going somewhere?" he asked.

Kalinka smiled weakly. "Yes, and I will be gone for a long time, but don't worry you will see me again after you wake up." she said telling the half-truth before suddenly coughed profusely covering her mouth with a handkerchief. Axl looked at her worried.

"Mom! Are you alright!?" he asked with worry clear in his voice nearly jumping out of the capsule before being stopped by Kalinka.

"Don't worry my son I am fine. I just didn't take my medicine today." she lied.

Axl lied back down. Kalinka gave the go ahead to induce the sleeping program. Before Axl gave in he said one last thing.

"I love you mom." he said.

It took Kalinka all her might not to cry after a few moments she put on a smile and said. "I love you too and your brother, Son. Now go to sleep." she said with a motherly affection before he finally closed his and went to sleep. Kalinka looked at the two capsules containing her sleeping sons. She smiled sadly before finally going over the computer console where Nancy is.

"Thank you, Nancy for everything." Kalinka said weakly.

Nancy nodded. "You're welcome. Anything for a friend right?" she said putting on a smile despite the situation.

"May I have some privacy Nancy my friend? I need to do something." she said.

Nancy nodded and left the lab with the door closed. When she left Kalinka sat in front of the computer console by the capsules and activated the built-in video and audio recorder. Once the recording began she began her message.

"Hello my name is Dr. Kalinka Cossack daughter of Dr. Mikhail Cossack if anyone find this message then the signal was sent out and my son Axl is 100% complete and my son Lumine is 85% complete. Based on the designs my father received from Dr. Thomas Light, and my father's Copy chip technology giving them the ability to shape shift into any robot roughly their size using the data of said robot. I created both Axl and Lumine to be my sons, and to help X protect world if some like Dr. Albert Wily and his demon ever come. I was forced to seal them away upgrade them with the new OS needed to use their improved copy chips and the fact that UN at this time passed the Artificial Intelligence Regulatory Act. Please if anyone whether from the Ambrmov's family, X himself, or someone different take care of my sons. I love them with all my heart." As she continued to talk her voice began to crack and tears began to fall form her eyes. "I leave behind schematics and designs of my sons and their copy chip hoping the world would be ready for this as Light hope the world would be ready for X. By the time anyone received this message I would be long gone all I ask from whoever find this: Please take good care of my sons." Kalinka stopped the recording saved it, and started another recording exclusively for sons. When she was done she placed a special DNA data lock so only her sons can access the message. She let a wry sigh and silently prayed that the people of the future would be ready.

A few months later Kalinka was sent to the hospital due to her declining health, and a few days later she died peacefully in her bed with a content smile. After her funeral she was taken to the local cemetery and buried next to her father and mother. In her will she left behind all her property and possessions to her friend Nancy to use as she see fit. As planned she activated the lockdown of Cossack castle so no one not even her could disturb the 2 sleeping robots inside. The lock down lasted for almost a hundred years.

**(Well here it is one down two more chapters to go. Ch 2 will be set after x8 for the first half and the other half during the final days of the elf wars, and Ch3 will be set a few years before ZX. Please rate and review and feel free to use the ideas in my story just give me credit. Thank you. Please rate and review. No flames.**


	2. Revelations

_**Chapter 2: Revelations and discoveries** _

**3** **rd** **POV**

Many years have passed since the two robots were sealed and many things has happened since then. Axl was found though suffering memory loss due to being in hibernation for so long he fights to help protect the world and became friends with his hero X and through a twist of fate Wily's creation Zero. Now memories will unfold and two enemies will become brothers...

**(Many years later since sealing day...)**

It had been almost a year since the 8th maverick rebellion which turns out that the Jakob Project director Lumine was the mastermind and was using Sigma for his own goals. Since the discovery of the New Generation reploids being able to go Maverick at will the government stopped all production of copy chips and ordered the recall and destruction of all copy chips tainted by sigma. New copy chips were made using a new DNA encyclopedia that lacked Sigma's DNA data though production was limited to prevent another severe rebellion. Axl was under intense observation for a couple of months since his awakening after being hit by Lumine's tentacle. While on the outside everything seems all right on the side it was a different story for he has an unwelcome room-mate...

**Axl POV**

I walked through the halls of Hunter base which were thankful empty because I was occupied with the new tenant inside my head. Which was a certain former director of the Jakob project trying to convince me to join his maverick cause for almost a year. At first I panicked and tried to tell X and Zero, but Lumine prevented from doing this freezing my mouth or my hand when I tried to write it out. Ever since then I had to suffer through his maverick talk though he been oddly quiet lately, and he tried to take over when I first woke up, but couldn't for some reason though he did give me(accidentally) a power up everyone on hunter base called 'White Axl' stupid name and it made my friends worry. But after a few scans which couldn't detect the 'source' of my power up or any problem they left alone and just kept an eye on me. Since then our hostile relationship became a sort of antagonistic ally relationship. He needs me alive so he could live, so he is willing to work with me for now or until I find a way to tell x or zero without him stopping me. I walked down the hall talking to my 'guest'.

"( _Well prototype it seems I was able to hide from another scan.)" Lumine said in a very arrogant tone which pretty much translate to 'HAHAHA. You can't find me.'_

I mentally snorted. "(Just wait maverick they will find you and you will get out of my head.)" I promised.

Lumine chuckled evilly. "( _I doubt that. Besides don't you enjoy my company especially that power up everyone keeps calling 'White Axl'?) he said with some amusement._

I rolled my eyes. "(Yes, I enjoy your company, especially your constant ravings about 'humans are weak' or ' We need to create a new world only for new generation reploids.', and other your 'we have evolved' bullshit during those first 3 months.)" I said sarcastically.

Lumine ignored my sarcasm, and continued to talk. " _(I stopped didn't I? Besides you know I am right humans will just see us as tools to be disposed when not needed. You been to flame rooster's recycling plant. How many of those reploids were infected with the maverick virus? How many of them were simply outdated? Why is it when a reploid kills a human in self-defense he/she is put down, but when a human does it nothing happens?! That is why I embraced sigma's philosophy of reploid evolution. Only in a world made for only new generation reploids that there would be peace.)" he said forcefully._

I could see his point one of the things I learned from X and Zero is that a maverick is still a reploid with goals and desires. I mentally let out a sigh. "(I can see your point, and your right, but your methods are wrong becoming Sigma is not evolution and won't bring peace. Zero once said that a world only for reploids is a fantasy, and I believe in X's dream that humans and reploids can one day live in peace as equals. I will fight to make it a reality.)" I responded.

Lumine laughed bitterly. " _(You believe that. Such naïvety. Humans will never see us as equals they will always treat us like machines and fear us. Were better off without them.)"_

"(Mavericks aren't improving the situation,besides aren't all reploids made by humans? Without humans we wouldn't be here, and what about your creator? Have ever occurred to you that maybe he or she cares about you and sees more than just a machine?)" I asked.

I felt Lumine scowled. _"(No, and you want to know why? Because just like you I was sealed, and not only that I was left incomplete abandon in some laboratory until Sigma found me and completed me and gave me his DNA to store on my copy chip which he perfected, and you can already guess what happened after he infiltrated the government's Jakob project. With the plans for the perfected version of the copy chip 'mysteriously' appearing on their door step. Do you think your creator cared, prototype?)"_ he asked with some venom and bitterness in his voice.

I thought about what Lumine said then answered. "(Yes, I think she cared about me, and I believe your creator cared about you more than you know.)" I answered.

Lumine for a moment before finally speaking. _"(You said she. What makes you think your creator is a woman?)"_

I thought about it and shook my head. "(I...I don't know. I guess I just have a feeling.)

I suddenly bumped into something knocking me down on my rum.

"Oh I am sorry Axl are you alright?" asked a smooth feminine voice.

I looked up and saw a tanned skin female reploid with long violet hair styled in a hime cut, her armor was light blue with sections of white or green. She had an air of professionalism and refinement.

I got up and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah I am alright Layer. Sorry about that should have been more careful." I said.

" _(Well looks like your busy. I will go and explore your mind a little bit. Talk to you later Prototype.)"_ said the effeminate reploid as I felt him disappear into the back of my mind.

"So Axl how are you feeling?" asked Layer bringing me back to reality.

I looked at Layer with a grin on my face. "Oh, I am doing fine. Feeling better since the moon incident can't keep a S-rank hunter down.(more or less.) Any way how are things between you and booblights?" I asked trying to draw attention away from me.

Layer blushed and chuckled at my private nickname for Zero. " Good we have a date tonight though he never lets his guard down which is normal for him, but he also can a bit over-protective of me. Last date we went on he nearly killed a cat because he thought it was a maverick hiding in the bushes. Then he always coming by to check on me. Also he said he is going to get you for that April fools prank." she said.

"I thought the red bra gag was a little funny. Anyway you can't blame him. X told me you're the first person he got this close with since..."

"Iris." Layer finished.

I nodded. "Yeah, X told me ever since then he was afraid to let anyone get that close again fearing they would die because of him. He is just afraid he might lose you like he lost her." I commented.

Layer nodded. "Your right. Anyway you want to spar with me? Zero said my Rapier skills have improved and I want to test them out." she said pulling out her rapier that Zero gave her as a gift.

I nodded and gave her a thumbs, and headed towards the training simulator.

**3** **rd** **POV**

While Layer and Axl was heading towards the Lumine was in Axl's mind scape exploring his memories, and comparing his DNA data with Axl's trying figure out the discovery he made a few months ago.

**(few months age)**

Inside Axl's mind a light blue effeminate figure explore passing through and scanning data streams.

**Lumine POV**

I explore the prototype's mind scape reveling in my success of transferring my 'soul' into his body. Oddly enough it was easier than anticipated with almost no difficulty. Usually there should be at least some compatibility issues even if we both are new generation reploids, but he is a prototype with a flawed copy chip. Yes, our DNA data similarity would ease the process, but not this much. I decided compare his DNA data to mine. I opened a copy of his DNA data and my DNA data comparing side by side, and after a few minutes what I found surprised me.

" _They are closely related in other words almost a match. I know all new generation reploids came from him, but their DNA has some variation the reploid equivalent of how a parent and child DNA differ, but in this case me and the prototype are related not in a sense as parent to child, but brother to brother."_ I floated the two streams of data taking a closer look. " _The question is 'why?'. Why am I related so closely to this prototype? Unless we have the same creator, if that's true then..."_ I close the data streams. " _I need to investigate this maybe I can find answers in the prototypes memories and maybe in my own." I mused wanting the answers to this mystery._

**_(Present day)_ **

_I floated about through a virtual library filled with data pads and holo-books representing Axl's cumulative knowledge and memories ranging form when he was first unsealed in Red Alert's base to now. I continued to float not taking the time to look at the other memories since I already been through them, and for some reason when I looked through them I felt something for Axl when Sigma used his friends and family. I was angry some reason. I guess it is because of how we are related, but I only know him for a short. So why do I feel like I know him longer? I continued to float until I reached a huge metal door blocking the rest of the library. I found this door a few days ago, and weighed whether to open it or not. I know it will contain the answers I seek, but at the same time what will happen if I opened?_

_I prepared myself, and touch the door knob. "As the humans say nothing ventured nothing gained." I twisted the door knob and opened the door. The minute I opened the door a flash of light hit my face and suddenly images start to flood my mind as I clutch my head from pain._

3rd POV

While Lumine was exploring Axl's mind Axl was sparring with Layer with Axl having the upper hand.

**Axl POV**

I dodged back using my thruster to get away from Layer's rapier range.

"Nice job Layer nearly got me that time." I praised.

Layer smirked. "Thanks you are not that bad yourself. Then again why would I expect less from an S-Rank hunter.

I smirked at the comment. Layer dashed forward her rapier arcing with electricity. "RAIKOUSEN!(Translation: LIGHTING FLASH!)" she screamed. She disappeared, and knowing what would happen I jumped up in the air activating my wings and hover jets. I looked down and saw the trail of lighting coming from Layer rapier as she reappears where it would have been behind me on the ground.

I let out a sigh. "(Dodged a bullet there. Better not underestimate her next time.)" I thought to myself until Layer dashed under me , and hit the ground with her fist.

"Tenshouha! (translation note:"Amaterasu's Command" or "Heaven Shine Supremacy")" she yelled.

A pillar of light appeared form the ground she was standing on coming right towards me. There was no time to dodge so I aimed my pistol at the coming pillar of light and activated my Gaia Shield. A huge stone shield appeared in front me taking the brunt of the attack before shattering knocking me out of the air. I quickly regained control and dashed towards Layer. I landed myself in front of her while she catch her breath with my G-Launcher aimed at her flashing a smile. Layer looked at me surprised.

She smiled and sheathed her Rapier surrendering. I morphed the G-Launcher backed in to my Axl bullets and put it into hyper-space. I picked Layer up to her feet.

"Good job you gave me a good warm up. Those training session with Zero really help with your Rapier skills. Keep it up and you might give me a work out." I said laughing.

Layer smirked and laughed with me. We walked towards the exit when suddenly a wave of pain hit my head. I clutch my head as it felt like someone was hitting my processor with a hammer and then some. As I fell to the ground clutching my head in pain I saw images flash before my eyes. I saw a castle, a piano, a forest and many other images, but what stood out the most was the image of a young woman wearing a lab coat, Ushanka, and pearl ear rings. She had pale skin, blond hair with emerald-green eyes, and for some reason I knew her name Kalinka Cossack. After a few minutes of pain I finally gave in to the coming blackness.

**3** **rd** **POV**

Axl was dragged to the Medical wing where he lay unconscious for 3 hours. While he was unconscious he was in his mind scape talking to Lumine demanding answers.

**Axl POV**

"Hey maverick was that migraine your doing? What are trying to do?" I asked demanding an answer.

Lumine just sat in his virtual chair rubbing his head a sign he suffered the same thing I have. " _Yes prototype I purposely caused us the most excruciating migraine in our life." he said sarcastically continuing to rub his head. "Anyway yes I inadvertently caused that little episode." he said sitting._

" _So you saw them too? The images?" he asked with all seriousness._

I nodded. "Yeah I saw them. Don't remember much though, only a woman with blond hair and emerald-green eyes wearing..."

"...black ushanka and a lab coat." Lumine finished surprising me.

I nodded. "Yeah, and her name was Kalinka..."

"Cossack." he finished again which was starting to annoy.

Lumine just chuckled not an evil chuckle. An amused one. "Well I guess that explains what was behind that door..."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What door?!" I asked.

Lumine out his hands behind his back. "I look through your memory banks or library and found a door. I wondered what I found and after much thinking opened it up." he explained.

"What what in the world was behind that door that could have caused me to be knocked me unconscious?" I asked suddenly interested.

Lumine let out a sigh. "I believe they contained your past, and mine." he said the last part wistfully.

"Wait, you mean these images were my past, and what do you mean the door contained your past?" I asked.

Lumine snapped his fingers revealing 2 data streams side by side. I recognized them as DNA data. "This is my data." he said pointing the one to my right. "And this one is yours." he said pointing at the one on my left. "Now since all new generation reploids were based on you they would have DNA data similar to yours like a parent to child, but ours is different." he explained.

"What do you mean 'different'?" I asked.

Luumine let out a sigh and looked at me without his usually arrogance or air of superiority instead he looked at me with a extremely seriousness in his eyes. " In short we are brothers." he said sounding like he didn't believe it himself.

I felt my mouth gaped as I stared at him in surprise. "I am your brother? How?" I asked.

Lumine shrugged. "My guess we were built by the same person, and I think it was this Kalinka Cossack." he surmised.

I folded my arms. "So what? We are going to go on an intense investigation traveling around the globe going through every archived file trying to find our 'creator'." I said in an over adventurist tone and a pose pointing at something.

Lumine cocked an eyebrow with an amused smirk in his face. "Or we could follow these coordinates we have in our memories." he said snapping his fingers making map coordinates appear.

I rubbed the back of my head in slight embarrassment. "Well that will work. I can use the vacation days I have piled up to go whatever those coordinates lead." I said.

Lumine pulled up a map of the world zooming in on what looks like Russia."Based on what I know about maps whatever the coordinates leads is somewhere in Russia. Looks like we are going half way around the world after all." he said.

I smirked. "Well I guess it is time for me to wake so get started. Funny we been getting somewhat along lately. I guess it just reinforce our brotherly connection, but why are you so interested? I thought you didn't care about the human that created you or rather us." I asked.

Lumine turned his head. "I don't. I just want answers just like you." he said simply, but I think really cared.

"You know trying to find answers is just another way of caring." I chimed in.

Lumine rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Shouldn't you be waking up now, prototype." he said.

I shrugged and woke myself up. I opened my real eyes and looked around I notice I was in a medical capsule in the medical ward. The bright sting my eyes a little. I saw Cinnamon looking at a data pad until she saw I was awake.

"Axl your awake. You had a nasty headache and was knocked unconscious for almost 3 hours. Are you alright? Try not to move too fast I will call X and Zero in everybody have been worried sick." she said as she called for X and Zero.

As I wait for them I went over all I learned today. Which includes my possible creator, my relation to Lumine, and some coordinates. I heard the door swished open and saw X, Layer, and Zero enter with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey kid you're alright? Layer told me what happened." Zero said.

I rubbed my head due to the lingering effects of my episode. "Yeah, I am alright. I guess I just worked too hard. I took I am going use some my vacation time I piled up and take a few days off." I said as I got up to clear everything with Commander Signas.

Everybody looked at me with a strange looks. "Uh Axl you feeling alright?" X asked looking at me like I grown a second head.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well you don't usually take days off. In fact you never used any of your vacation from 'busting mavericks'." X continued giving me a perplexed look.

Zero folded his arms giving me a critical gaze. "Axl, What are you up to? Are you planning something? Cause if it's another one of your pranks..." he said.

"What me prank. Zero I am hurt by such accusation." I said in a mock hurt voice. "Anyway I am not planning anything like that. I just figure I could use a few days of vacation after that little migraine to regain my faculties so I can be at 110%. I said telling a half-truth I wasn't planning a prank, but I wasn't taking a few days just to relax.

"Well I got go clear somethings with Signas. Thanks for checking up on me everybody." I said.

Everybody gave a you're welcome, and told me to take it easy. I left the infirmary, and headed towards Signas office.

**3** **rd** **POV**

After Axl left the infirmary leaving a suspicious Zero, X, and Layer behind. Cinnamon was too busy looking some medical and naive to pay attention.

Zero scoffed. "I don't buy it. He is up to something." he suddenly said breaking the silence.

X looked at his long time friend. "Come on Zero. Is it really strange that somebody would take a vacation after an episode like that and the Lumine tentacle incident? I mean I know I would." X defended.

Zero looks at X with a 'your kidding right' look. "X , this is Axl were talking about here. This is the guy who tried continue to go on missions even when severely hurt. The guy LOVES fighting mavericks almost non-stop. The guy who only takes mandatory vacation days." Zero said explaining his case.

"Alright, your right this is weird for Axl." X coincided.

Just as the relationship between X and Zero were like that of brothers, the relationship between X and zero to Axl were like that of a big brother to little brother. In other words X and Zero can read Axl and notice any strange behavior.

"So you don't believe Axl is taking a few days just to relax." layer asked Zero.

Zero shook his head. "No, while I doubt it is something Maverick related we can't deny the possibility especially with the Lumine incident, and the last few months he been acting strange. The hunters around been saying he sometimes talks to himself and lets not forget 'White Axl'. I say we follow him investigate." Zero said.

X looked at Zero with a disbelieving look. "Zero, whatever Axl does on his own time is his business. I trust Axl would tell us if somethings wrong." X said.

Zero let out a sigh. "I trust the kid. Hell, he like a little brother me just like you're a brother to me X, but just like a brother I have to make sure he is alright, and not about to do something stupid." he explained.

X seeing Zero's point nodded in agreement. "Alright, we can use the vacation days we have stored up to investigate this matter." he said.

"But what if its nothing?" Layer asked.

Zero shrugged. "Then it's a false alarm, but better safe than sorry." he said.

Layer nodded. X and Zero left the infirmary and headed towards Signa's office while Layer went back to the command center. After X and Zero dropped off their vacation papers they found out from one the hunter's on duty Axl was last seen using the trans-server heading to some town near some coordinates he found. After finding out this information they immediately went to the town Axl was heading too. While X and Zero was being teleported to the small town Axl was riding his personnel black and red ride chaser through said town.

**Axl POV**

I rode my ride chaser through the streets passing by cars taking in the sights. This town prided itself on its balance of modern and quint building style in some ways it was like I was in a different time period. The entire town was covered in falling snow, and despite the cold feeling it was comforting. In fact it always been like that with me for some reason snow seem to bring tremendous comfort and longing in me like there was something or someone important missing in the picture. I parked my ride chaser between two cars to think. I scooped up some snow from off the ground looking and rolling it into a white ball as I played with the snowball an imaged suddenly flashed in my head. I saw a two woman one with black hair and pale skin the other was that Kalinka Cossack person throwing snowballs at each other laughing then I saw my hand-pick up a snowball and throw I the blacked hair lady before I could see more the flash stopped and my head felt woozy. I shook my head to get the dizziness out.

"These flashbacks are getting weird. (Hey bro did you get anything?)" I asked purposely calling him bro to get on his nerves

I heard Lumine groaned. " _(Please stop calling me bro. We maybe brothers, but I don't appreciate you calling me 'bro'. Anyway nothing new exactly just more flashes of Kalinka Cossack. Strangely when I see her I don't feel any contempt or hate like I thought I would for a human. Instead I felt warmth...) he said trailing off._

I thought about it and realized I felt the same way about Kalinka. I let sigh and looked at my surroundings thinking until I saw something that struck a chord. Across the street was an old fashion brick building with 'Abramov's Bakery etc. 20XX' written on the sign.

"Abramov? That name sounds familiar. (Hey bro does that name sound familiar to you.)" I asked.

" _(You know prototype I think your trying annoy me. Anyway on the subject of Abramov that name does sounds familiar and this family having a bakery does as well. I propose we check the place out.)" he suggested._

I nodded in agreement, and put my ride chaser into par and walked across the street to the bakery. It was simple building compared to some places I visited with two glass windows for shoppers and a traditional glass door with schedule on the front. I entered the building the door let out an electronic ring alerting the employees to my presence. The shop was full of different kind of treats inside glass boxes. I looked around until I heard a feminine voice with a Russian accent.

"Hello welcome to Abramov bakery where our sweets are to die for. How may I help yo..." said a young woman in her mid 20s stepping out of the back room. She looked like almost of the blacked haired woman in my visions.

After a few minutes she regained her composure.

"Your Axl the Maverick hunter." she said sounding almost speechless.

I nodded. "Yeah that is me. I take it you heard of me? Want an autograph." I asked.

She seemed a little perplexed and nervous. "Uh hm. Stay here. I have to get someone." she said as she ran into the back room like a maverick was on her tail.

I just stood extremely confused at what just happened. I heard some shouts in Russian. It was too faint for me to hear correctly. I waited for a few minutes until I the woman came back with an older woman in tow. The older had the same black hair and seemed to be in her mid-40s or early 50s. She had broad built with some muscularity. She looked at me with recognition in her eyes. Then she nodded towards who I assume is her daughter.

She looked at me with me and finally spoke. "Hello Axl. My name is Crystal Abramov and this is my daughter Kalinka Abramov." she introduced.

My widen when she said Kalinka. Crystal seem to notice this and continued. "I take it that name mean something to you. Now does the name Kalinka Cossack mean something to you?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded surprised at the fact she knew that name. "Yes, I... have had visions or flashes of memories of a blond hair woman and someone who look like an older version of your daughter. What is your relation to her? To me? Is she my creator?" I asked desperate for answers.

Crystal stopped me. "My great-grandmother was close friends with Kalinka. Kalinka even left behind Cossack Castle to her so she can watch over its two treasures, and yes she is your creator and more. Now if you want more answers go to the old Cossack Castle and you will find them. Do you know where it at?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I do. So the answers I want to know is in the that castle? Thanks for telling me." I said, but before I exit she said something.

"Once you find the answers you seek be sure to come back and here the full story, and I am sorry about your brother. I don't if you know this, but Lumine was your brother." she said with some regret.

I stiffen and looked down. "I know. I found out recently. Thank you." I said as I left the shop heading towards my Rider chaser.

**3** **rd** **POV**

As Axl drove off two pair of eyes were watching from a distance. One pair belonged to X and the other to Zero. They followed Axl on their Ride Chasers from a distance and kept out of sight the whole time they followed him.

"Hmm that is strange why would Axl go inside a bakery? Reploids can't eat human food." X mused.

Zero huffed. "I am more interest in where he is going in such a hurry. He drove that ride chaser pretty fast even for him. I hope the kid just doing something innocent or at least stupid." Zero commented.

X let out a sigh. "So we are going to follow him? I hope your Zero." X asked knowing the answer.

Zero nodded, and started his ride chaser following Axl with X following beside him. While X and Zero followed Axl. Axl drove out of the town into the forest area after the road that lead to Cossack Castle after about 2 hours of non stop travel he finally arrived. He parked in front of the entrance, and got off the chaser and took the time to look around the familiar surroundings.

**Axl POV**

I looked around feeling a sense of nostalgia and deja-vu. I felt at home.

" _(I feel the same way prototype. This feels like home.)" Lumine said reading my mind._

I nodded in agreement and stepped in front of the castle's entrance. Suddenly a blue light shine over me. I took out my pistol out of reflex preparing for the worse, but nothing happened instead the light disappeared and a computerized voice spoke.

"Scanning complete. DNA data recognized. Welcome Axl and Lumine Cossack." the computer voice said as the door opened let me or us enter.

I entered the castle and looked around surprised that the computer mention Lumine then again his DNA soul is inside of me(that sounded so wrong.). The place was well-kept despite being abandon for so many years. I walked up the lobby stairs and instinctively headed left down the hall. I may not know my way around, but my body does. I continued walked down the hall letting the unknown sense of nostalgia fill me. I continued to walk down the hall and into a library. There was a piano by a window with its curtains drawn, and a fireplace. What caught my eye was the deactivated metool which answered how this place was so well-kept. I looked around the library first examining the piano. It was a shiny black wooden piano with a polish. I pressed a few keys playing with a tune. What started out as a simple tune turned into a full song. **(A/N: Play Kokoro Piano version. Look it up on youtube. Also look up Kokoro by rin kagamine and Kokoro kiseki by len Kagamine two good songs. Also bring a box of tissue. Trust me you will need it for the videos and this fic.)**

Once I finished the song I looked at my hands in surprise. "How do I know that song? I never heard before and I never played the piano before, yet I feel like I heard before." I asked myself.

" _(I feel the same way. I never heard the song before, but I find it familiar somehow.)"_ my brother commented.

I turned my head and looked at what was on the fireplace mantel. There were pictures on it. I walked in front of the fire-place to get a better look. I looked at each picture. A lot of them contain a what I believe to be Kalinka Cossack as child and her father a brown-haired man with glasses I knew his name was Mihail Cossack, old style robots one was even has skull face and another look like a mini version of X.

"Wait isn't this the original megaman. This X ancestor!" I said surprised.

Lumine was surprisingly quiet usually he making a comment or two, but now nothing. I continue to look at each photo until a few photos caught my eye four to be exact. One was a picture of me, the black haired woman in my vision, and Kalinka by a snowman. I notice that I look the same except I didn't have my X-shaped scar and my body looked like a black with red lines version of X's. One had me and Kalinka at the Pianoplaying something. Another had me, Lumine in a capsule missing his legs, and Kalinka who seemed to be working on him. The last Photo had me, incomplete Lumine, the black-haired woman, and Kalinka in the same photo. In all the pictures we were smiling. The longing sensation intensified, and felt that Lumine felt the same. I continued to look around until I saw a book-case pushed to the side and the metal door it hid open. I felt the urge to go inside so I did. When I went inside an intense sense of familiarity washed over me. I looked around at the outdated machinery and space in the middle of the room and by look of the power sockets on the floor there used be two capsules in this room. Me and my brother's capsules. I saw a computer terminal on the table by where the capsule would be. I touched the terminal when I felt a slight shock and a computerized voice spoke.

"DNA recognized. Subject: Axl and Lumine Cossack. Playing message form 20XX" said the computerized voice.

The computer screen flashed to life and the image of Kalinka Cossack appeared on the screen except she was different. She looked paler and sickly her blond lack vibrancy I knew it used to have and her eyes were duller like they were slowly becoming lifeless.

" _If this message is playing then Axl Lumine my sons you have finally awaken found by either X, the Abramov family or some other party. I am sorry my sons. I am sorry my sons that I won't be able to see either of you grow up and do the great things I know you two would accomplish. I am sorry that I sealed you two away, but I had to the UN passed demanding the development and ownership of AI and the destruction of already existing AI. So I sealed you two away in hopes that the law would be repelled whne you two wake up." As she continue to speak tears weld up in her eyes, and she gave a sad smile. "Axl. Lumine. You two are my greatest creations. You two brought so much joy in my life even when this disease that left me unable to bear children came back. You two are the only thing good that came out of my illness. I hope..." she shook her head lightly. "...no I know you and your brother will along with Light's son X will change the world." before she could finish she started to cough hysterically into her handkerchief I look closely at the piece of fabric and to my horror I saw splotches of crimson red on it. "My two only regret is that I won't be able to finish building you Lumine, and I won't be able to see you two ever again in this life. Always know that I love you two, and I am proud to be your two mother. I pray that you have a bright future. Two miracles happen in my life. The first was that you two were born into being, and the second was the time we spent together no matter how short. Always remember that I love you both" she said the last part with a hopefully smile before the video turned off._

I stared at the screen as everything I remembered everything that I have forgotten my past, and Lumine remembered his past as well. I got up and walked out the lab towards the fire mantel. I grabbed the photo the last photo and headed towards the piano. I sat down in front of piano looking at the picture and starting to play kokoro then kokoro kiseki mom's favorites until I finally broke down tears stream down my face with intensity.

"Mom...is..de..ad. Nancy...is...dead." I cried caressing the photo.

I put one of my hands to my face and just cried letting the tears freely flow. The last time I cried like this was when Ihad taken out my family in Red Alert. As I cried I felt Lumine weep. I continue to play the piano as I remembered the times spent together with our mother.

**3** **rd** **POV**

Inside Axl's mind scape Lumine was on his virtual knees weeping. Tears streamed down his face at the realization that his mother cared about him.

**Lumine POV**

I on my knees feeling things that I thought I would never feel for a human. I thought I was sealed away forgotten because my creator abandon me, but she didn't.

"My creator." I shook my head. "No, my mother sealed me and my brother away to protect us. In her dying moments she protected us." I got up looked at the data streams floating above. "For long time I thought humans would always see us as tools and machines to be thrown away when we outlive our usefulness, but mother and godmother didn't see us that way mother saw us as her sons. Not tools. Not machines. Her sons. If she can see us as more than tools, what about the rest of humanity?" I asked myself as I go through my memories remembering the good times me and my brother together with our mother and godmother.

I wiped the tears form my virtually face. "I made a mistake following Sigma ideals. I bet mother is disappointed in me." I said angry at myself. "Well no more. I will maker her proud. I will help my brother, X, and Zero build a better world for humans and reploids." I said with conviction.

**3** **rd** **POV**

While Axl and Lumine wept for their deceased mother X and Zero found Cossack Castle and entered the building. They looked around eventually walking up stairs after hearing the sound of a piano playing. They followed the sound down hall at the end was a half-open door where the music was coming from. When they entered through the door into the library. When they entered they were surprised to see a weeping Axl playing the piano with a picture in front of him. The sight perplexed X and Zero because the only time Axl ever cried was after the Red Alert incident. X took the initiative and called out to Axl.

"Axl?" X called.

Axl stopped playing and looked at a surprised X and Zero. He tried wipe away his tears only partially succeeding as new tears form. After a couple of attempts he calmed enough to talk.

"What are you doing here." he asked surprised his voice sounding a little hoarse from the crying he did earlier. "Were you following me?" he asked.

X nodded guiltily while Zero simply nodded. "We were worried about you. Your behavior has been suspicious lately. We just wanted to make sure you were alright, and based on what we saw you aren't." Zero said in finality.

Axl was a little upset they followed him he knew they were right. His actions were suspicious especially the last few hours, and he couldn't blame them cause it just shows they care. Like family. Like brothers.

He smiled his usual cocky smile, but it seemed forced. "Yeah your right I have not been acting like my usual self. Thanks for checking up on me." he said.

X and Zero smiled giving a nod. "So Axl you were crying is there something you want to talk about?" X asked worried for his friend.

"Yeah when we heard someone playing the piano your were the last person we expected to play something like this, and surprisingly your pretty good." Zero commented on Axl's piano playing skills.

Axl picked up the picture frame of the piano and longingly stared at it. Caressing it like a religious object. "I found out somethings today." Axl looked at X and Zero in the eye. "Things from my past." he finished.

X and Zero stared at Axl in surprise. "Your past? So that migraine was you remembering your past?" Zero deduced.

Axl nodded. "Yes, I have had flashes since my little episode. I remembered some coordinates and came here, and discovered the rest of my past. I found the lab where me and my brother were built in by our mother. Kalinka Cossack." Axl said.

"Wait, you were created by Kalinka Cossack the daughter of Mikhail Cossack the man who was friends with my father." X asked surprised.

Then Zero spoke up. "And you have a brother?" Zero asked surprised at the news.

Axl nodded on both accounts, and motioned X and Zero to come to him so they can see the photo. When they saw who was in the photo their eyes widen and their mouth gaped.

"Lumine!" X and even Zero exclaimed in surprise staring at the picture Axl handed to them.

Axl nodded. "Yes, Lumine is my brother and our mother was Kalinka Cossack."

Axl the proceeded to tell them everything about his past form why he was created to when he and his brother was sealed so they could be upgraded and to protect them from the AI regulatory Act being passed at the time. He told them that he was based on X's basic designs given to his grandfather with his grandfather's Copying technology and combat mechanisms incorporated into his design which surprised X, and how his brother was built. Lumine would remind Axl details he missed. Axl even told them about how he his mother taught him how to play piano and how his godmother taught him how to make a perfect snowball. By the end of his reminiscing Axl and Lumine were tearing up again.

"I am going to miss them so much." said Axl and in his head Lumine simultaneously. Axl looked down at the photo in his hands. Tears falling from his face hitting the smiling faces on the glass frame.

Axl felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw X and Zero giving me a sympathetic look.

"Axl, I know you miss your family from before you and your brother were sealed, but your mother is still alive. Just like my father is alive. We carry on their legacy. We keep their memory going and honor them. You honor your mother when joined the Maverick hunters to make a better world for reploids and humans. Me, Zero, and you, we all carry the legacy of our creators." X comforted.

Axl wipe the tears from his eyes. "Thank you X and Zero."

"And we are always here to talk if you need it. Were family kid remember that, but there is something bothering me." Zero said.

Axla nd X cocked an eyebrow. "What do mean?" X asked.

"You know how reploids are imperfect copies of X?" Zero asked.

X and Axl nodded not seeing where Zero was going with his question.

"How is it with the new generation reploids they copied Axl technology not only perfectly but also improved upon it?" Zero asked.

Axl let out sigh. "I think I know." X and Zero looked at Axl all ears. "Mom kept blueprints and schematics of me, Lumine, and the copychip technology in her lab, so whoever found us would know how to fix us and so the world can benefit from our ability, but..."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Red Alert and in turn Sigma found you and your...brother including the blueprints and schematics for you, your brother and the copychip which explains the new generation reploids having a better version of your copy ability." Zero deduced.

Axl looked down sadly. "And Sigma messed up my brother taking advantage of his amnesia. He wasn't the arrogant egotistical megalomaniac on the moon." Inside Axl head Lumine winced at the description. "He was a good guy you know. Arrogant and swell headed yes, but he cared about us." Axl said looking at the picture again.

" _(Thanks Pro...brother that means a lot.)" Lumine said touched by Axl's words._

Axl let a smile touch his lips. X and Zero smiled back. "I am sure you mother is proud of you, and we will continue to fight against mavericks, and find a way to stop the virus and the likes of Sigma so someone will not become twisted like he twisted your brother. Right, Zero." X said.

Zero nodded giving a thumbs. "Took the words right out of my mouth, old buddy."

Axl got up and put the picture in a compartment in his armor. "X. Zero. I think I am ready to go I need to take care of some things." he said.

X and Zero nodded. Everybody went outside and back to their ride chasers and rode back into town. They stopped by the bakery where the Abramovs were waiting. Axl, X, and Zero went inside. Crystal explained what happened to them the plan her grandmother and Axl's mother set up, then they explained what went wrong. When the signal was sent out there was a maverick attack that forced them to evacuate. When a group known as Red Alert took care of the problem the Abramovs went to Cossack Castle only to find the capsules, schematics, and blueprints gone. Axl, X, and Zero just sat and listen to the tale and when she finished Axl and Lumine only had one question in mind.

"Where is mom buried?" he asked.

Crystal nodded and gave him directions to the cemetery where his parent and grandparents were buried. Before traveling there Axl went to the nearest flower shop and bought 4 bouquet of flowers. X and Zero insisted on paying for them, but Axl declined feeling it his and his brother's responsibility. After he paid for the flowers they went to the local cemetery where the Cossacks were buried. When they arrived Axl(and Lumine) went inside while X and Zero waited at the front gate. Axl walked a few meters before arriving at the top a hill where three graves lay under a huge tree. The first said: _Mikhail S. Cossack_ _20XX-20XX Brilliant Scientist. Loving Father of one and Husband, t_ he second said: _Delia F. Cossack 20XX-20XX Loving Wife and Mother of one,_ and the final one said: _Kalinka F. Cossack 20XX-20XX Brilliant Scientist. Loving Daughter and Mother of two._ Axl and in some ways Lumine placed each bouquet of flowers on each grave with care especially on their mother's grave. After placing the flower on the last grave Axl got backup smiling sadly.

**(BGM: Kokoro piano version)**

"Mom. Grandfather. Grandmother. Me and my brother came to visit sorry it took so long. Amnesia and such. Mom, me and my brother came to say thank you. Thank you for bringing us into this world." then Axl allowed Lumine to take over. His black and red armor turned white and blue and his hair turned a silvery white. " _(Thank you brother.) Mother I will make you proud. I swear it. I will make a better world for everyone. Thank you, for the time we spent together."_ then Axl took control and his armor turned back to normal. "Thank you for everything you gave us." he said in both his voice and Lumine's mixed together. Axl and in turn Lumine bowed their heads in respect and said a silent prayer for their family. A prayer taught to them by their mother.

"Lord God, You commanded us to honor our parents. Kindly have mercy toward the souls of our father and mother; forgive them their sins and allow us to see them again in the joy of Eternal Light! Through Christ, Our Lord. Amen." Axl and Lumine said prayng not only for their mother, but also Axl's father figure Red. Though they didn't know if they believe the prayer it brought some comfort to them, and would like to think they would see them again one day.

**(BGM ends.)**

After a few minutes of prayer Axl went back to the front gate content, but not before he dropped off the last bouquet of flower son his godmother's grave and said a prayer for her too. X, Axl, and Zero rode their ride chasers back to the bakery and said their goodbyes, but before they left Crystal gave Axl the deed to the castle saying that "It was his inheritance.". Afterward they traveled local hunter base and used the trans-server back to teleport back to Hunter HQ, and told everyone what they discovered. Everybody was surprised at not only who built Axl, but also that Lumine was his brother. They also were surprised that Axl could play the piano because he didn't seem the type. To prove he could X pulled a few strings and brought one in. Axl played his mother's favorites extremely well letting his brother take control without changing his armor color. Ever since then Axl would visit his and his brother's mother grave to pay their respects, and play the piano in honor of their mother every year on her birthday in the castle he inherited inviting his friends to listen, and every month when he can he visited the Abramovs. He and his brother decided it was best to keep their situation a secret for now until they find the right time to tell them. Ever since that day Axl always carry the family photo of his mother, godmother, brother and him where ever he goes.


End file.
